


Walking In

by MiskatonicMassacre



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lingerie, Multi, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskatonicMassacre/pseuds/MiskatonicMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker accidentally walks in on Church and Tex and ends up finding that Church has an unexpected kink. Now if only he could stop thinking about Church and that kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In

**Author's Note:**

> I started out writing a piece in which Tucker walks in on Church and Tex and eventually it turned into this. Hopefully you enjoy. Takes place during Blood Gulch, and for the sake of the plot Church and Tex have human bodies.

Tucker had always had a sneaking suspicion that Church and Tex were into some kinky stuff. He couldn’t explain why he thought this, to him they just sorta seemed like the type. And with all the arguing they did, he figured they probably had amazing aggressive, anger filled sex. Not that Tucker was particularly interested in their sex life. Tucker was just sort of interested in sex in general, and since Church and Tex seemed to be the only ones getting it on in Blood Gulch, Tucker just couldn’t help imagining exactly how they got it on. 

That being said, there was no way Tucker had meant to walk in on the two of them sharing a, shall we say, private moment. He really had needed to talk to Church about something, and he really hadn’t stopped to consider that maybe the door to Church’s room was closed for a reason. So it honestly was a mistake that the aqua soldier had burst into the room to find his friends in such a compromising position. Tex, to Tucker’s slight dismay, had been barely undressed, still sporting her armor’s fully body undersuit and looking positively predatory as she loomed over Church. Meanwhile Church had been in a much less dignified position. Sporting a silky lingerie ensemble, which had once belonged to Tex, with his wrists bound tightly to the bedposts, Church had been quite content with the situation, that is until Tucker walked in. 

Tucker’s first instinct was to laugh, partially because he found the situation genuinely funny and partially out of nervousness in regards to what was about to happen next and exactly how the couple was going to react. Tucker’s second instinct was to run for it, figuring whatever the couple’s reaction was, it wasn’t going to be pretty. So he bolted, still howling with laughter, all the way back to his room. There he shut the door and breathed a sigh as his brain tried to process exactly what had just happened. If ever Tucker had dreamt of walking in on the two of them, he had hoped that he would have been lucky enough to catch Tex in a more risqué state. He silently cursed his luck before he remembered the state he had caught Church in, those scraps of silken fabric hugging his masculine frame. Tucker had expected himself to let out another bark of laughter, instead what came seemed to be a slight shudder of arousal. “Oh no,” Tucker told himself, “That does not, I repeat that does not turn you on.” To Tucker’s dismay his body betrayed him as he felt the stress against his codpiece. “You son of a bitch,” Tucker muttered.

Tucker deliberately did not bring up the incident. He was reluctant to admit that he was having a little too much trouble trying to get the image of Church in that lingerie out of his mind. There was no way he wanted to discuss what he’d seen, especially not with the man whose lingerie clad body was causing Tucker all the unwanted distress.  Of course that only made Church suspicious. He had expected the private to be relentless, especially after the way he had gone sprinting back to his room giggling like a prepubescent boy. The two of them were standing out on the canyon cliff, perched in their usual spot, and Church could just not figure out what was stopping Tucker from taunting him like there was no tomorrow. They were alone. Caboose wasn’t around to start asking awkward questions and Tex wasn’t there to beat the shit out of him, although Church had a feeling that she’d be much more likely to egg the aqua soldier along, so why wasn’t Tucker digging into him the way Church had expected? Was Tucker embarrassed? It seemed unlikely since he hadn’t been the one caught in such a compromising position. Did he think Church was going to get mad at him? Big deal, Church gets mad at everything. Did he just not want to talk about it? The suspense was honestly torturing the cobalt marine, and just the fact that Tucker seemed to be deliberately avoiding the subject sort of made Church want to bring it up. 

“So,” breathed the older man. Tucker did not respond. “About the other day,” Church continued. 

“What about it?” asked Tucker, gaze still focused on the canyon in front of him. 

“You saw some things.”

“Yeah.”

“And you don’t have anything to say about those things?”

“What do you want me to say, Church?” Tucker was still refraining from looking at him, and there was a good reason for it. Ever since Tucker had seen “those things” he was really having trouble not picturing them whenever he looked at Church, even when the guy was decked out in full armor the way he was now. Tucker didn’t want Church catching on to just how much the situation had turned him on. Church was the one who should be embarrassed about all this, not him. Tucker just had to play it cool. First rule of Blue Team, be cool.

Tucker’s aloofness only served to make Church even more suspicious. “Oh come on Tucker,” He said incredulously, “You really don’t want to talk about this?”

“Eh,” replied the other soldier with a shrug.

“It’s sex, Tucker. Any other time I have to nearly strangle you to get you to shut up about sex, and now you don’t want to talk about it?”

“It’s sex between you and Tex, dude. Gross.”

Church could not believe this, “You beg me for details about fucking Tex all the time!”

“Why do _you_ want to talk about it?” asked Tucker, starting to get as exasperated as his comrade, “Any other time, this stuff just pisses you off!”

“Honestly,” responded the other soldier, “I kinda want to talk about it just because you apparently don’t.”

“You are such a prick, you know that?”

The two dissolved back into silence for a moment before, “You know we haven’t even gotten to the part about-”

Tucker immediately cut him off, “No, we are not mentioning that!”

“Oh come on,” Church replied, growing more amused by the second, “I refuse to believe Mr. Pervert, Mr. Bow Chicka whatever is really that easily offended. You know what? I bet the whole ladies’ man thing is all just an act. Tell me Tucker have you ever even had sex? Be honest.”

Tucker chose to completely ignore the question, “I just had no idea you and Tex were such kinky fucks, especially for someone who never even wants to talk about sex!” Church was staring at him, head cocked to the side. Tucker could just imagine the smirk which must have been visible underneath the man’s helmet. God, Tucker wanted to hit him. 

“Well,” Church drawled, “I refuse to believe you’re really this offended by what Tex and I do in the bedroom, and I can’t imagine why else you’d get so pissy about it unless...” Tucker could feel the sweat rolling down his face, thankfully hidden behind is visor. His brain was screaming. Don’t you fucking say it. Don’t you dare fucking saying. “You weren’t turned on by what you saw, were you Tucker?”

The time it took Tucker to form a response was much too long. He was too busy trying hopelessly to scrounge up whatever remained of his dignity, “What? No! Gross, dude! No way! What? Ew.” So much for being cool.

“Tucker.” Church’s tone was positively dripping with bemused delight. 

“Listen, Church,” Tucker finally wheeled around to face the other marine, stepping forward so that their chest plates bumped together, “I like chicks okay? Chicks,” he repeated the word for emphasis, “Not sick perverts who get off on wearing their underwear.” They stayed facing each other for what seemed like ages, neither one wanting to be the first to back down. Finally, Church replied, “Whatever you say, Tucker.” His voice was low and oddly sensual, making the hairs on the back of Tucker’s neck stiffen with something he refused to acknowledge as desire. 

“Whatever”, replied the teal soldier, before storming his way back towards the base.

Tucker had been pissed at Church for days. Even though he couldn’t see the other man’s face beneath his helmet, he knew, he just fucking knew, that it had to be plastered with the absolute worst shit-eating grin anytime Tucker was in the room. Church hadn’t said anything since their little argument on the cliff, but to Tucker it just felt so obvious that he was strutting around with a spring in his step, convinced that Tucker was totally thinking about him in women’s lingerie while he jacked it. Which unfortunately, wasn’t entirely untrue. 

Over the years, Tucker had found himself aroused by a myriad of things including some things he wasn’t very proud of, but this by far had to be the worst. And what made it truly unbearable was Church knowing about it and not saying anything about, but instead just acting like a smug bastard because of it. 

Tucker grimaced as his stomach growled. He wanted to head down to the kitchen to grab a snack, but last he’d seen, Church and Caboose were in the kitchen eating lunch and Tucker refused to go down and join them. He was so sick of Church’s completely insufferable smug aura, that he had taken to just avoiding the guy. Tucker’s stomach let out another audible growl and he responded with an exasperated groan, falling back onto his bunk in frustration.

“What’s been up your ass lately?” Tucker sat up at the sound of the voice. Tex was leaning on the doorframe to his room, arms crossed. 

“Nothing,” insisted the blue soldier, “Wait, why? It’s not like you care.”

Tex shrugged, “You’re right, I don’t. It’s just that I happened to notice you’ve been acting all pissy since, well I guess since you walked in on Church and me.” Tucker could not believe it. No way was he having this conversation. It was one thing to have to deal with Church. There was no way was he about to let Tex dig into his recent fantasies as well. 

“So what?” he scoffed, “You think seeing you two assholes bumpin’ uglies has got me upset? Yeah, right. I got more important things to worry about.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Tucker opened and closed his mouth, floundering to find an answer.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Tex pushed herself off the doorframe and into the room, “Admit it Tucker, you haven’t been yourself lately and I want to know why.”

“And you think I’m gonna tell you? How do you know I’m not just pissed that the only person gettin’ any ass around here is Church when it should be me?”

“You don’t have anything to say about what Church was doing when he was getting that ass? Specifically what he was wearing?”

Tucker tried to act casual, “So Church likes to be treated like a bitch when he gets laid, what’s it to me?”

“Listen Tucker,” Tex cocked her hips, dipping her chin to look down at him, “Church is very sensitive about what we do in the bedroom. When you busted in the other day I expected him to be mortified, but instead he’s walking around happy as a fucking clam. Meanwhile you’ve been acting like someone pissed in your cheerios and now you really think you can lie to me and claim there’s nothing going on? Bull-fucking-shit Private Tucker.”

Tucker was speechless, unsure of what to say. What could he say? There really was no arguing with Tex. Finally he responded, “So what to do you think is going on?”

“What do I think? I think getting an eyeful of Church in that little ensemble of his turned you on way more than you’d like to admit. I think Church is onto you and that’s why he’s been strutting around here like he’s king of the mountain.”

“And what makes you so sure I’ve got the hots for your boyfriend in a pair of panties? You think I’m a fucking queer?”

“I _know_ you’re a fucking pervert, and I gotta say Church does pull off the lingerie a little too well. Why else do you think I have him wear it?”

“So, what then? You and Church gonna go off and have a good laugh now? At my expense?”

Tex shifted her weight, hands finding their way to her hips, “It never occurred to you to question Church’s reaction to this whole thing?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Think about,” said Tex, “How would you react if you found out your buddy was turned on by the thought of you wearing women’s lingerie? It’d probably be a little awkward, maybe weird you out a bit. Would you really go strutting around like it’s some kind of accomplishment? I mean sure, you could be somewhat flattered, maybe tease them about it a bit, but would you really be as smitten with the idea as Church seems to be?” 

“I just figured he’s a self absorbed prick who feeds off the embarrassment of others out of spite,” replied Tucker, still not entirely sure where she was going with this.

“Oh believe me, he is, but you don’t really think that’s all that’s going on here do you?”

“What is going on here?”

Tex looked at him sternly from behind her visor, “Think about it,” she said, and Tucker did, slowly connecting the dots in his mind.

“Church thinks I have the hots for him,” began Tucker, “And he’s happy about that and you’re saying it’s because- It’s because.” The thoughts were occurring to Tucker but he couldn’t quite voice them.

“It’s because Church is turned on that you’re turned on,” blurted Tex.

“What? Ew! That sick fuck!”

“You’re one to talk.”

“So, what? You’re saying Church wants me to want to fuck him?”

Tex shifted, looking slightly taken aback, “I didn’t say anything about fucking. I said you two idiots are turning each other on. Why? Do you want to fuck him?”

“What? No I- he just wants me to want to fuck him, apparently”

Tex surveyed him for a moment before saying, “Don’t fuck my boyfriend.”

“I wasn’t going to! And since when is he your boyfriend? I thought you were just fuck buddies or something.”

“It doesn’t matter what we are, don’t fuck Church.” Then she added as an afterthought,  “It’ll probably only stroke his ego further.”

“So why are you telling me this shit?”

“Because Church is strutting around like he’s king of the castle and it’s pissing me off.”

“You got issues,” commented Tucker.

“So do you, but my issues are none of your business.” With those final words, she left, leaving Tucker more confused than ever. No way was Church into him.

“That sick bastard,” he muttered to himself, still in disbelief. He could feel himself growing strangely indignant. How dare Church get off on his sexual frustrations. ‘First he makes fun of me, and then he gets off on me? Oh no,’ thought Tucker, ‘That is not fucking fair.’

“Church, you fuck!” Tucker called, angrily storming into the kitchen. Church and Caboose were clearing off the table when he came in. Church glanced at Tucker, noting the level of anger and annoyance present in his body language before telling Caboose to buzz off. “Hey, why don’t you go talk to Sheila?” he suggested and Caboose happily complied.

“What the fuck do you want?” he said, turning his attention back to Tucker.

“Your dirty little secret is out.”

“Yeah, I know. Careful now, I’d hate for you to get a boner just thinking about it.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, asshole.”

“Oh yeah? Then what are you talking about?” Church took a challenging step towards him. 

“I know why you’ve been acting so smug since our little talk on the cliff.”

“You mean other than because I’m Church, and I’m awesome?”

“Fess up, Church,” Tucker was getting in his face now, “You totally dig the idea of me digging you.”

Church let out a bark of laughter, “Yeah right! Is this you admitting you were turned on by what you saw the other day then? No surprise there, but me into you? Psh, yeah right Tucker. Where the hell did you get an idea like that?”

“Tex told me. She’s totally onto you, dude.”

Church tucked his chin down to look at Tucker in a way that seemed to voice pity. “You didn’t actually believe her did you? Oh man, you idiot! What makes you think she isn’t messing with you?”

Tucker considered this for a moment, confidence faltering, but it was too late. He was in much too deep now. His options were to either prove Tex hadn’t been lying and Church really was into him or else admit defeat and humiliation, and there was no way Tucker was allowing the latter to happen so he had to think of something and quick.

Tucker’s hands went towards the other man’s waist, quickly unlatching his codpiece and tossing it aside. Before Church could ask what the fuck he was doing Tucker cupped him hard, and the cobalt marine let out the perfect sound to prove that Tex had in fact not been lying. It was somewhere between a gasp and a groan and Tucker fucking loved it.

“You dirty little cockbite,” hissed Church, “If that’s the way you wanna play, fine.” The older man had both their helmets off in an instant. He cupped a hand round Tucker’s face, pulling him even closer. “You know what?” Church growled, lips less than inches away from his teammates mouth, “I wanna hear you say it. I wanna hear you say ‘Church, you really turn me on’.” With that he grabbed a fist full of Tucker’s hair and jerked his head to the side, exposing the man’s neck. He bit down aggressively and Tucker yelped in surprise. His yelp then dissolved into a whimper which transformed into a moan as Church moved from biting to sucking on Tucker’s neck.

“You prick,” Tucker huffed, “I’ll confess as soon as you confess.” He cupped Church roughly again and the other man jumped, exhaling sharply into Tucker’s neck. 

“You do not wanna play this game, Tucker.” Church’s lips were still pressed to Tucker’s skin. He tugged violently on Tucker’s dreads, forcing the man to stretch his head back even farther. “I swear I’m gonna make you beg.” Church ran his tongue up Tucker’s neck slowly, eliciting an excited shiver. 

“Bring it, bitch,” replied the younger soldier, wrenching free from Church’s grasp to plant his mouth on the other man’s. Tucker kissed him aggressively, pushing against his commanding officer until he had him pinned against the nearest wall. Tucker pressed his leg into Church’s groin, smirking as he realized the man was already hard. Tucker allowed Church to grind himself down over Tucker’s leg, letting out a satisfied groan as he did so, which left Tucker feeling confident that he had Church eating out of the palm of his hand. “Nice boner,” he gloated, breaking away from their kiss. 

Church took a moment to survey the other man, whose jaw had gone slightly red, having been rubbed raw by Church’s rough facial hair. “You like it?” he smirked, “Maybe you should get a little more acquainted with it.” Church began stripping off his armor at an alarmingly fast rate, and Tucker could feel his nerves returning. In an instant Church was practically naked in front of him, the only remaining articles of clothing being his boots and his undersuit which had been yanked down to expose his hard cock. Tucker was at a loss as to what to do. When he had initially cupped Church he had never expected it to go this far, and yet now he felt like he couldn’t back out. This had become some sort of weird contest between the two of them, and there was no way he was letting Church win so Tucker did the only thing he could think to do given the situation. He sank to his knees in front of Church, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. He was hesitant, mouth poised over the man’s head. Was he really going to do this? Church threaded his hand through Tucker’s dreads once more, tilting the soldier’s head up slightly to look at him. 

“You know it’s funny, Tucker. I remember you being so insistent that you liked girls.” Tucker knew Church was baiting him but he didn’t care. He took the other man into his mouth, determined to wipe that shit-eating grin clean off his face. The moan that escaped Church’s lips was music to Tucker’s ears, the perfect payback for his little comment.

Tucker wrapped one hand around the back of Church’s thigh, massaging the muscle slightly as he bobbed up and down over his friend’s erection. He knew he was being sloppy, but it wasn’t like he really knew what he was doing. Church didn’t seem to mind though as he was bent over slightly at the waist, small gasps and curses being hissed into Tucker’s ear as Church gripped his dreads tighter and tighter. Tucker may have had a mouth full of cock, but he also had Church completely at his mercy. He had just removed his mouth, ready to tell his C.O. to, “Ease up on the dreads, dude,” when both of them heard the echo of oncoming footsteps coming from the hall. Tucker looked up at Church from his position on his knees. The other soldier was looking flushed and panicked. As far as Church was concerned, it was one thing for someone to walk in while he was with Tex, but no way would he ever be able to live down someone walking in while Tucker sucked him off. Church scooped up his armor and immediately scrambled into the pantry, locking the door behind him for good measure. Tucker was left to kneel in the center of the kitchen, looking confused, as Caboose came bounding happily into the room.

“Church! Sheila, said that the Reds are-” he stopped, noticing that the man he was addressing was apparently not present. Caboose watched Tucker stand up to brush the dust of the kitchen floor off his kneepads, “Tucker? Where is Church and why were you on the floor?” 

“No reason. I uh tripped, and uh I have no idea where Church is, dude. Maybe you should go search around the cliffs for him,” Tucker lied quickly. Caboose cocked his head to the side as if deciding whether or not he should believe his teammate. Tucker could feel sweat rolling down his forehead. He had never been so desperate for Caboose to leave him the fuck alone. Finally, the blue soldier shrugged and said, “Maybe you are right, I’ll go check the cliffs.” Tucker heaved a huge sigh, and then looked over at the pantry door. No doubt, Church was inside, struggling to redress himself among the shelves of dried and canned food. Tucker considered waiting for him to come out, but considering what had just transpired maybe it was better to leave.

The Aqua soldier trekked back to his room, still in disbelief over having had his leader’s dick in his mouth. Of course that wasn’t all that had happened. Tucker reached a hand up to the spot on his neck where Church’s mouth had been mere minutes before. He shivered at the memory and then quickly tried to quell those memories. Best not to dwell on them, he thought. It’s not like this was going to turn into something other than a one time thing, right? Tex was waiting for him outside his room, arms crossed and hips cocked. “Did you two talk it out?” she asked, and Tucker knew right away what she was really asking. He brushed past her without an answer and shut the door behind him.

Days went by and things seemed to return to normal. Church didn’t strut around, and neither man mentioned anything about their little kitchen encounter. It was almost enough to make Tucker forget about everything, even the vision of Church in the lingerie, which is what had started the whole ordeal. But when Tucker laid in his cot at night there was still one thing that he just couldn’t get out of his head. He was haunted by the sound of Church’s voice saying, “I swear I’m gonna make you beg.” What was it that Church had been planning to do to him. Now he knew what Church did with Tex. What is it he would have done with him? Whatever it was, it kept Tucker up at night.

It was a few days after things had settled back into apparent normalcy, when Tucker, having evidently failed learning his lesson the first time, walked once again into Church’s closed room without warning. Church was alone this time, sitting half naked on the edge of the bed with his dick in hand. His head had been rolled back in ecstasy, but he snapped to attention at the sound of the door swiping open. He relaxed when he saw it was Tucker. He tilted his head to one side and let out a surly, “Haven’t you learned to knock by now?” His thumb was still gently stroking the base of his cock as he quirked an eyebrow, as if daring the other soldier to say something. Tucker’s eyes darted between his teammate’s face and his exposed dick before shrugging and replying, “Something told me you might need a hand.”


End file.
